


Costume Fitting: A Crossover Series

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel, Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which Satoshi and Risa find themselves being cast in Disney-inspired plays after "Ice and Dark's" success.





	1. Snow White and the (Giant) Grumpy Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series. I'll add as long as I get ideas. 
> 
> (Assuming anyone ever saunters into this crossover labyrinth, feel free to comment if you have requests. I'd be happy to try making them (emphasis on "try" ^^).

[](http://i.imgur.com/WkfUI8L)


	2. Sleeping Beauty and the (Literally) Hot Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we find Risa enjoying her princess gowns while Satoshi suffers from three-layered costumes and tights.

[](http://i.imgur.com/c0q3sGv)


End file.
